Um Natal Único
by Zelda Hime
Summary: Duo nunca realmente se importou com natais... Até o natal incomum no qual ele cruzou com um belo estranho... Yaoi, AU, OOC, 1x2x1, menções de 3x4.


**Título:** Um Natal Único  
**Parte:** Capítulo Único  
**Autora:** Zelda Hime 2x1; menções de 3x4.  
**Classificação:** 13 anos  
**Resumo:** Duo nunca realmente se importou com natais... Até o natal incomum no qual ele cruzou com um belo estranho...  
**Retratação:** Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem.  
**Avisos:** Essa fic é YAOI, AU e OOC. Traduzindo: contém personagens homossexuais, se passa em um universo diferente do anime e os personagens estão um tanto descaracterizados... Se você tem algo contra algum dos três, por favor não leia.  
**Notas da Autora:** Tive a idéia para essa fic de um costume meio estranho que meu professor de física tem... XD Não só no natal, mas em todo e qualquer feriado que envolva a troca de presentes. É algo meio estranho, mas é realmente divertido fazer isso e ver a reação das pessoas! XDD Para descobrir do que raios eu estou falando, leia a fic, não vou estrag�-la! Eu queria agradecer ao meu beta SunShine e à minha amiga Terezinha-Fleur pela tremenda ajuda que eles me deram, incentivando essa fic e me aturando enquanto eu a escrevia.  
**Notas Extras: **Essa fic foi escrita para um concurso de natalem uma ML da qual faço parte, e fico orgulhosa em dizer que essa "minha filhinha" tirou terceiro lugar em dito concurso:D Muito obrigado às juízas e parabéns ao primeiro e segundo lugar. ;D

-

NATAL

Natal... Nunca realmente comemorei essa data, principalmente depois da morte de meus pais. Para mim, dia vinte e cinco de dezembro só não era um dia qualquer do ano porque era outra data especial: o aniversário de morte de meu irmão mais velho. Mas, fora levar rosas ao seu túmulo, eu não fazia mais nada de extraordinário nessa data. Sempre foram assim meus natais, pelo menos até aquele fatídico natal em 2005...

Naquela manhã, levantei da cama e olhei janela afora, deparando com um dia claro, porém com o céu coberto por nuvens acinzentadas. Chovera durante toda a noite anterior, um cheiro de terra molhada entrava pela janela aberta preenchendo meu quarto com o aroma de chuva, junto com o vento fresco que ela trazia para amenizar o verão. Respirei fundo, com um fraco sorriso no rosto, então olhei para o meu relógio. Sete horas... Quatre abriria sua floricultura em uma hora, e a essa hora eu estaria lá para comprar as rosas de meu irmão, como em todos os natais.

Suspirei, iniciando minha rotina matinal em piloto automático, enquanto pensava em minha vida nos ultimos anos. Rotina, era a palavra que melhor os descrevia. Ao menos era uma rotina saudável, e eu não estava triste com ela... Cinco anos atrás, quando meus pais morreram, eu conheci Quatre em uma de minhas idas até o cemitério. Ele se tornou meu melhor amigo desde então.

Como o de costume, faltando dez minutos para as oito, eu já estava deixando o prédio, caminhando a passos lentos pelas ruas quase vazias que iam de minha casa até o meu destino. As luzes de Natal ainda brilhavam acesas por todos os cantos, mas meus olhos estavam mesmo focados nas nuvens. Não demorei sete minutos para chegar na frente da pequena loja, e encontrei meu amigo abrindo as portas, imediatamente sorrindo ao me ver descendo a rua.

- Duo! Bom dia- ele me saudou empolgadamente, ao que eu respondi com um aceno e um de meus melhores sorrisos.

- Bom dia, Quatre. Está feliz hoje- exclamei mais do que perguntei, e ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Tenha certeza! Trowa vai voltar da Espanha hoje, e estou morrendo de saudades dele- ele disse com um sorriso sonhador, abrindo a porta e me chamando para dentro da loja. Eu entrei, soltando uma pequena risada. Trowa era o namorado de Quatre. Ele morara na Espanha por dois anos agora, mas estava voltando definitivamente para o Brasil, para dividir um quarto com meu amigo, como este havia me lembrado a semana inteira. Estava feliz por Quatre, ele amava muito esse rapaz, e eu também gostava muito dele, apesar de conhecê-lo muito pouco.

- Tome... Vá visitar seu irmão, que nós nos falamos na volta. Se você quiser, pode vir comigo buscar Trowa no aeroporto mais tarde. - ele disse, quebrando minha linha de pensamentos. Pisquei, tentando focalizar meus olhos, e vi duas rosas cor-de-rosas e uma branca estendidas em minha direção, as mesmas que eu sempre comprava para Solo. Retribuí-o com um sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, Quatre. Eu vou com você sim. Volto logo. - eu disse, então deixei o dinheiro das flores no balcão e saí apressado, antes que ele me desse as rosas de graça. Tão logo virei a esquina voltei a caminhar mais devagar, novamente olhando para as nuvens, deixando que meus pés me levassem ao lugar que já estava marcado em minha memória.

Uma coisa, porém, quebrou minha rotina naquele dia. Vi-me obrigado a parar e olhar para a frente quando vi um vulto parar em caminho. Olhei para a pessoa, assustado e curioso, e logo constatei ser um homem. Um homem de belos olhos azuis que me tiraram o fôlego, com seus cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, pouco mais baixo que eu em estatura. Fiquei calado, não sei se por vontade própria ou por incapacidade de falar mesmo. Ele me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, então estendeu as mãos onde repousava uma pequena caixinha. Peguei-a, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outro motivo.

- Tenha um feliz Natal, senhor. Que seus sonhos se realizem, e os anjos abençoem seu dia. - ele disse em uma voz profunda e sonora, e eu apenas olhei extremamente surpreso para sua figura. Ele então se virou e saiu andando na direção oposta à que eu estava andando, deixando-me encarando a rua vazia com os olhos arregalados. Segundos depois, quando meu cérebro processou o que havia acabado de acontecer, cheguei a uma conclusão um tanto surreal: um anjo acabara de descer do céu e me dera um presente. Virei-me para trás, meio que esperando ver a rua vazia, mas para meu alívio e nervosismo lá estava o homem, a poucos passos de virar a esquina.

- Espere- gritei, e meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Ele não parou de andar, então saí correndo atrás dele.

Ele andava devagar, não foi difícil de alcanç�-lo. Quando toquei seu ombro, ele se virou para mim com um olhar de dúvida, como se perguntando "o quê?". Só então percebi que eu mesmo não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Engoli em seco, tentando pensar em uma saída para aquela situação. E ela me veio como uma luz, quando eu vi as três rosas em minha mão.

- F-Feliz Natal- disse nervoso, estendendo as rosas. Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriu, e as aceitou de minha mão. Ele me encarou por algum tempo e então, com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, ele se virou e voltou a tomar seu caminho, logo sumindo na esquina, deixando-me plantado no chão, confuso e com o coração pulando dentro de meu peito. O que havia acabado de acontecer? Era a única dúvida que rondava minha cabeça, e a única resposta palpável era provavelmente o pequeno presente em minhas mãos, que eu nem pensara abrir no momento, tamanha a confusão de meus pensamentos. Passei uma boa meia hora ali, parado, apenas olhando para a caixinha e tentando ordenar meus pensamentos confusos, e tentando guardar em minha memória permanente a face do anjo que há pouco me visitara.

Depois dos muitos minutos que passei sem me mover, voltei correndo para a floricultura pouco antes de ela fechar e comprei mais flores, prometendo explicações ao meu amigo mais tarde, e então fui prestar minhas homenagens ao meu irmão. Desnecessário dizer que demorei tanto aquela manhã que Quatre acabou por buscar seu namorado no aeroporto sozinho. Melhor para os dois, realmente, eu sabia que eles queriam privacidade depois de tanto tempo afastados, mas Quatre não queria admitir... Prometi encontr�-lo em sua casa pouco mais tarde, então foi para lá que fui, sentando-me nas escadas ao lado do apartamento para esper�-los. Assim que me sentei, tirei o pequeno embrulho daquela manhã de meu bolso, e o examinei com atenção. O que seria aquilo? O que significava tudo o que acontecera? Resolvi parar de tentar achar um porquê e abri a caixinha de uma vez. O que vi dentro dela me tomou a respiração. Era uma bola de vidro, uma daquelas que você chacoalha para ver a neve cair nos bonequinhos. Mas no lugar de neve, aquela bolinha tinha algo dentro que parecia muito mais imitar a chuva. Porém, o que realmente me chamou a atenção a primeira vez que eu a vi foi a paisagem que ela reproduzia. A Estação da Luz, com todas suas luzes acesas, e algumas árvores de natal em volta, também repletas de luzinhas, mas essas coloridas. Uma bolinha com bateria... E a "chuva" ainda se movia sozinha, apenas ao comando de um botão. A bola de vidro mais bela que eu jamais havia visto... Um presente que eu recebi de um anjo...

Passei o resto de meu tempo apenas vendo a chuva artificial cair sobre a pequena estação, sendo desviado de minha fascinação apenas horas depois, com a chegada de meu amigo e seu amante.

-

ANO NOVO

Quatre estava realmente nervoso ao meu lado, e por algum motivo eu mesmo estava sentindo um friozinho na barriga. O episódio do natal ainda não deixava minha cabeça, a imagem daquele rosto não deixava meus sonhos. Sempre que olhava para a bola de vidro sentia meu coração palpitar, ansiosidade que se convertia em decepção sempre que eu não o encontrava. Quatre tirara sarro de mim, falando que eu havia me apaixonado. Eu, particularmente, não achava isso engraçado, principalmente porque nunca mais vou ver aquele rapaz a não ser em meus sonhos. Não por falta de vontade, veja bem, porque vontade eu tenho, e muita. Mas não o suficiente para procur�-lo... Pelo menos não até agora.

- Cadê ele- sobresaltei-me com a exclamação de meu amigo. Ele estava olhando para os lados freneticamente, procurando por seu amante Trowa. Então era por isso que ele estava tão nervoso...

- Ele disse que voltava, Quatre, calma! Não sei porque o desespero. - eu disse, divertindo-me com o olhar fumegante que recebi como resposta. Na verdade eu sabia porque ele estava tão nervoso. Logo começaria a contagem regressiva de ano novo, e ele insistira a semana inteira que queria passar a virada com o namorado "para dar sorte".

- Já vai dar meia-noite, Duo- ele exclamou, confirmando as minhas suspeitas. - Ele tem que estar aqui para o beijo da virada- franzi o cenho ao escutar suas palavras, mirando seu rosto com pura confusão refletindo de meus olhos.

- Quê- perguntei em ênfase, genuinamente confuso. Quatre olhou em volta novamente à procura de seu namorado e então, com um suspiro exasperado, ele se voltou à mim nervosamente.

- O beijo da virada... Dizem que quem se beija nos primeiros segundos do ano novo, não se separa durante o ano inteiro. - olhei para ele com uma máscara inexpressiva por alguns segundos, interpretando sua resposta sussurrada. Quando entendi o que ele falara, desatei a gargalhar.

- Superstição... Você acredita nessas simpatias- recebi um tapa em meu ombro de meu amigo indignado, mas não conseguia controlar minha risada, já estava sem ar quando escutei ele exclamar "Trowa!" e me empurrar para o lado.

- Trowa! Onde você estava? Pensei que tinha fugido- escutei ele reclamando, mas ainda não conseguia parar de rir, muito menos erguer minha cabeça e abrir meus olhos para saudar meu amigo propriamente.

- Encontrei um colega de quando eu fazia faculdade de engenharia no Japão. Descobri que ele se mudou para perto daqui há pouco tempo atrás. Esse é Heero Yuy. Heero, esse é meu namorado Quatre, e aquele que está rindo é meu amigo Duo. - para não ser desrespeitoso, tentei engolir a risada e erguer minha cabeça.

Quando finalmente consegui, o que vi conseguiu fazer com que minha risada, assim como minhas palavras de saudação, morressem em minha garganta. Era ele... A figura que me perseguia em meus sonhos... Meu anjo de natal. Não pude conter a surpresa que senti de transparecer em meu rosto, e ele não estava fazendo um trabalho muito melhor se escondendo atrás de uma máscara inexpressiva.

- Trowa, falta menos de um minuto! Vamos logo, ainda precisamos pegar o champanhe para dividir depois da virada- minha mente amortecida mal registrou essas palavras de meu supersticioso amigo, mas percebeu quando ambos Quatre e Trowa nos deixaram sozinhos. Meu coração, que antes eu tinha a impressão de haver parado, agora martelava em meu peito, e eu estava sentindo todo o meu corpo formigar. De alguma maneira, consegui ver todo meu desconforto refletindo em seus profundos e brilhantes olhos azuis, e logo percebi que o silêncio piorava cada vez mais nossa situação. resolvi então que era hora de falar algo.

- Huh... Olá... - bem, esse até que era um bom começo para quebrar o silêncio. Acompanhei de minhas palavras um sorriso nervoso. Ele me sorriu de volta, tentativamente.

- Olá... Você se lembra...- a voz dele me parecia esperançosa, e esse fato fez com que algo se acendesse dentro de meu peito.

_/Dez/_

- Como poderia me esquecer do anjo de natal que nunca deixa meus sonhos- eu disse sem pensar, e imediatamente senti minhas faces corarem. O que raios eu estava falando? Minhas mãos estavam molhadas de suor devido ao nervoso, fechei meus olhos e engoli em seco, antecipando o soco que ele me daria...

_/Sete/_

E que nunca veio. No lugar, senti suas mãos também frias e trêmulas envolvendo as minhas. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem quando ele deu um passo à frente. Com o barulho do meu coração ecoando em meus tímpanos, mal escutei quando os gritos ficaram mais altos à nossa volta.

_/Cinco/_

- Eu também. - ele sussurrou, sua repiração quente soprando em meu rosto. Essa frase não fazia sentido algum para minha mente confusa, e duvido muito que fizesse algum sentido para ele também.

_/Três/_

Seus olhos se fecharam, e eu tomei uma respiração profunda e trêmula para tentar acalmar as batidas de meu coração. Sem obter sucesso algum, apenas abaixei levemente a cabeça e fechei meus olhos vagarosamente. Eu sabia o que ele queria fazer, e seus desejos ecoavam os meus.

_/Um/_

Senti seus lábios tocando os meus e o abracei, tentando reestabelecer as minhas pernas que estavam bambas sobre o peso amortecido de meu corpo. Não registrei som algum naquele momento, o mundo todo deixara de existir, à exceção do homem em meus braços e de seus lábios que acariciavam levemente os meus. Apenas quando nos afastamos um pouco voltei a escutar a balbúrdia à nossa volta, mas nem me importei com ela. A única coisa que me importava naquele momento era o anjo em meus braços, e seus olhos nebulosos olhando para mim com encanto.

- Duo... Eu acho que me apaixonei por você... - escutei ele murmurar em meio à todo barulho, mas suas palavras eram nítidas como se tudo estivesse em silêncio. Senti meu coração aquecer e o abracei ainda mais forte.

- Eu também estou apaixonado por você... Desde o primeiro segundo que o vi. - murmurei em seu ouvido, e senti seus braços aumentarem a força em volta da minha cintura.

Aquele foi um dos melhores anos novos de minha vida, que foi seguido do natal mais incomum que já passara até alí. Claro que depois daquele dia passei muitos natais e anos novos maravilhosos. Porque em todos eles, lá estava meu anjo de natal para torn�-los únicos e inesquecíveis, mesmo que se repetissem todos os anos...

Ah, e Quatre estava certo quanto ao beijo de final de ano! Descobri ainda dia primeiro que Heero era meu vizinho, e passamos todo o ano bastante próximos, realmente. O beijo de virada de ano se tornou meio que uma tradição entre Heero e eu, assim como a troca de bolinhas de vidro no natal... Já tenho trinta delas guardadas em um lugar muito especial de minha estante, uma mais bela e única que a outra, cada uma guardando memórias felizes e tristes de cada ano que passamos juntos... E espero ter muitas e muitas mais delas, mesmo que um dia em minha estante não caiba, em meu coração jamais faltará espaço para as memórias de meus natais únicos com Heero...


End file.
